


The Worst Best Dream

by potentialjuice



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Multi, Will add more characters when they appear, first two chapters are rushed a bit, this is based off of a crack idea but turned serious so expect weird shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentialjuice/pseuds/potentialjuice
Summary: It's been two years since the Noodle Incident. PaRappa Town is flourishing with new buildings and repairing the old, and Parappa finds himself in love again. He gives up his spot on becoming the next big rapping idol in return for a peaceful life with PJ Berri.'Absolutely nothing can go wrong!' Parappa thinks to himself.Right..?





	1. Prologue-Before The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really dark fic for a pretty goofy game. if you don't like that sort of stuff, you're free to leave.
> 
> this fic is the result of two minds fueled by sleep deprivation and summer; mine and Afri's. the AU was thought of by both of us, i only gave it a plot/wrote the story elements (side characters, villain). all of this couldn't have been done without her inspiration and motivation!!!! (so afri, if you ever read this, just know that i haven't forgotten about you and this entire thing is dedicated to you)
> 
> with that said, enjoy whatever this is! WARNING: Major Character Death ahead; this is the only chapter written in 1st POV (parappa's)

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping and distant wind. I lazily roll over to my side, examining my alarm clock with tired eyes.

Once the clock comes into focus, I begin to slowly read the time.  “One… thirty-two.” Wait a minute. I pause for a moment, staring at the clock, deep in thought. The time seems really familiar to me, but I can’t seem to remember why. I rub my eyes in an attempt to remember.

 

  _1:32, 1:32… why does that seem so familiar to me?_ I scan my room, my eyes landing on an empty box of Phat Donuts.

 

  _Donuts… donuts… PJ…_ wait, PJ! I’m havin’ a date with PJ today! And it started thirty-two minutes ago!

 

I fling my covers to the side, practically launching myself off of my bed. I throw my nightcap at the wall in the process of changing clothes—primarily my beanie—and hop out of my pants, quickly sporting my baggy jeans. I hastily remove unbutton my pajama shirt and toss it on the ground, slipping into my regular light blue tank-top. It’s pretty minor, but I’ve got nuthin’ else to wear other than this outfit. That may sound like a bummer, but it’s actually the opposite for me.

 

 I shove my feet into my sneakers, nearly tripping over my own legs as I bolt out of my room and streak across the living room, grabbing onto my beanie for dear life. _Oh man, I hope he isn’t upset,_  I think to myself as I locate and pick up my skateboard, swiftly hopping on it. I make my way to the center of Parappa Town, since I’m on the outskirts. I know I should be anxious, but I feel something deep in my stomach—as if something really bad is gonna happen. I shake my head, laughing it off with a weak chuckle. _It’s fine—I just gotta believe!_  

 

 I finally arrive to the movie theater in time that I think is worthy of receiving a spot in the _Genius Book of Worldly Records._ PJ is sitting on the sidewalk, giving the ground a sad look. I feel a pang of guilt and quietly make my way over to him.

 

 “Hey… Peej,” I greet with an awkward wave and a sheepish grin. His head swivels around and he stands up immediately, staring at me with an almost relieved and worried expression. He quickly embraces me in a tight hug that sucks a bit of air out of me. “Whoa—uh, PJ… what’s up?” I ask as I return the hug, watching with confused eyes as PJ pulls back.

 

“You forgot to set your alarm, right? I thought something bad happened to you, man.” PJ replies, lightly nudging my shoulder. “You could’ve given me a fair warning before we left the club yesterday. There have been strange things going on, you know.” He looks genuinely upset, meaning that I really did scare him with my absence.

 

 Weird things have been happening around town lately—not your average Town-Turning-Into-Noodles weird, more like People-Are-Mysteriously-Disappearing weird. I lean in and kiss him lovingly on the nose as an apology. “I know. And I can assure you that if anyone ever dares to take you or me away, they’ll have to mess with my karate!” I accentuate this by chopping and kicking at the air in a precise manner. PJ smiles tiredly at me, lightly blushing.

 

 He reaches for my hand and intertwines them together, leading me to the side of the road. “Sunny and the others invited us to check out this new mall that just opened up. Wanna go?” He asks. I think about how there isn’t much to do these days. This will most likely be the highlight of my week, if I’m being honest. I smile and nod, swinging our arms back-and-forth as we begin to cross the street. 

 

We make it to the other side and head for Beard Burgers, where we presume the rest of the gang is. We walk into the restaurant and immediately spot Sunny, Katy, Lammy, and Ma-san in the far corner, which seems really weird considering that they only choose the corner when they’re having a secret conversation. “Looks like this is going to be something important,” I mumble to PJ as we approach the table.

 

 “Hey guys!” Katy greets, waving to us. Lammy awkwardly smiles as she gives us a quick wave, while Sunny scoots to the side to make space for us. I notice that her smile looks a bit… forced. Other than that, we great the gang as usual and delve into a new conversation.

 

 “Now that everyone is here… I have… something to tell you all. Something very important.” Sunny begins, her eyes scanning the table. She takes a deep breath, starting to twiddle her fingers together. “The other day I became friends with Rammy—“

 

 “*Then it’s not really important.*” interrupts Ma-san, crossing her arms. Lammy begins to look uncomfortable until Katy gives Ma-san a stern look that says, “Save it for later”. Sunny pauses for a moment before continuing. “I think that Rammy can be a nice person if she tries to be. I want to help her, so I became friends with her, but I figured out that sometimes it takes more than just conversation to become friends with someone…” she trails off and glances up at us, quickly looking back down once she realizes she has our full attention. “I really, really want to help her, but I think I went too far on this.”

 

 “What did you do?” I blurt out, much to my embarrassment. Katy joins in by saying, “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s nothing too major! You can tell us anything—we won’t judge you.” Sunny blushes and giggles nervously. “Alright, I understand. So… I may have joined one of those cultist groups because Rammy told me that I had to join so we could become good friends, better than now,” She glances back up and scans our looks of surprise and quickly shakes her hands in front of her face. “D-don’t worry! It’s only for a short time, nothing permanent.” 

 

 “D-does your dad know about t-this?” sputters Lammy, her mouth gaping open. Sunny shakes her head, looking out of the window with a guilty expression. “I told him that I had signed up to be a choir girl at the local church in case he became suspicious of my disappearance.” she explains with a sigh, patting the side of her face.

 

 “Aren’t cults extremely dangerous?” I squeak, surprised at how frightened I sound. I never really understood cults, but when I was younger I thought that cultists would be able to summon flaming dragons of ultimate death that could destroy the world. That thought scared me so much until I found out that most of it was fake. Even though it’s fake, some cults go through terrible acts of violence, which is still pretty frightening to me.

 

 “It depends, but I don’t think this cult is anything serious. The worst we’ve done is burn bibles.” Sunny responds almost nonchalantly, which sends chills down my spine. Katy checks her wristwatch and gasps. “Oh no! Milkcan has an interview in a couple of minutes! Lammy, Ma-san, c’mon!” The three rush out of their seats before Katy turns back to Sunny. “We’d love to stay and chat more but this is _reeeally_ important for us! We can talk later, bye!” And with that, the three rushed out of the restaurant, leaving us behind. 

 

 Sunny sighs again and looks down at the ground, “Looks like they’re going to be busy for a while…” PJ taps his chin with a finger. “I’m not surprised. There’s a new band that’s been playing at Club Fun lately. They’ve been getting a lot of fans, so Katy might not want to confirm them being their rival.”

 

 “New band? What’re they called?” I ask with curiosity, leaning on the edge of my seat. PJ closes his eyes and thinks. “I think they’re called Trashcan, if I remember correctly. They’ve got some nice jams.” I’ll check them out later. I nod my head, turning back to Sunny. “Well, we better not waste all this time just sittin’ around! Let’s go check out that new mall!”

 

 We rise from our seats and head out of the restaurant, talking about things that have been going on at the club. PJ talks about how one of the security cameras’ monitors went missing a couple of nights ago. He thinks that Gaster might’ve stolen it for whatever reason. “Probably for one of his ridiculous plans,” I mumble, rolling my eyes. He’s always been a pain in our sides since he arrived two years ago, when we were sixteen. Sunny and PJ hum in agreement.

 

 We continue to walk down the sidewalk when suddenly a nearby store opens and we hear a woman scream. A hooded figure runs out of the store in a panic, but it doesn’t look they’ve stolen anything. As they glide down the sidewalk, they accidentally bump into my side and I get a quick glimpse at them. They have flower-shaped irises and copenhagen blue petals as hair. No doubt this is a flower person. They stare at me for a brief second before disappearing around the corner.

 

 Sunny—in the moment I had made eye-contact with the person—had made her way into the store to check up on the owner to see if she was alright. PJ is staring at me and I am staring into space, utterly confused at what had just happened.

 

 “Parappa… are you okay?” PJ asks, walking over to me and giving my shoulders a light shake. I snap back into reality and nod, looking back at him. “That was weird.” I say, glancing back behind me. “Who was that?” he asks, slightly raising an eyebrow. I shrug my shoulders saying, “I dunno, but they were a flower with blue petals. I think they had five petals? I couldn’t see clearly, but I guess it doesn’t matter since I don’t know anyone who looks like that.” We both shrug it off and wait for Sunny to return. 

 

 Once she’s out, she tells us that the reason the storeowner began to freak out was because she saw a ghost. “Does that mean the person I saw was actually a _ghost?!_ ” I exclaim, my eyes wide.

 

“You saw them?” Sunny asks, “What did they look like?” I explain to her what I saw, and PJ asks her if she knows anyone with that appearance. She shakes her head. “That’s the second ghost I’ve met in my entire life…” I mutter, rubbing my forehead under my beanie. The first ghost I’ve ever met was Colonel Noodles’ dad, Beard Burger Master. We agree to keep the encounter a secret, and continue our walk to the new mall. 

 

Sunny suddenly stops and looks around, prompting us to assume something is wrong. “What’s up?” I ask, peering over her shoulder. “I think we have to cross the road since the mall is to our left.” PJ begins to cross the road when I hear tires squealing and the low hum of an approaching car. I call out to PJ to move out of the way when I realize that he can’t hear me because he’s sleep-walking, evident by the sleep-bubble coming out of his nose.

 

 I try to run over to push him out of the way, but my legs won’t move. I’m panicking as the car quickly approaches— _why isn’t the driver stopping?!_ “PJ!” I yell, trying to snap him out of his sleep. Sunny turns around and notices what’s going on, and quickly runs over to me and harshly slaps me on the back. My legs step forward and I begin to run toward him, calling out his name. “PJ!” He stops suddenly, and turns to look at me, his eyes blinking open. He opens his mouth to say my name when I see the car suddenly appear at his side. 

 

Time seems to stop as I hear tires squealing and a sickly thud. Everything feels unreal, I can’t believe this is happening. 

 

**_There is no way this is happening_**. 

 

 The next thing I know I’m in a hospital room, sitting next to my lover who is laying painfully on the hospital bed, heavily breathing. I don’t know how long I’ve been there, but I don’t care. All I care about right now is that PJ will be alright.

 

 “…. Parappa…” breathes PJ, slowly lifting his right arm to brush against my knees. I delicately hold his hand in my own, “Yeah?” He’s so bruised in the face for whatever reason, almost like a blueberry. I feel sick for thinking about that. 

 

“Re…member that… promise we… made…” mumbles PJ. I nod, tears slowly sliding down my face and landing on my clothes. “We promised that we’d stay together for as long as we loved each other, it didn’t even matter if we weren’t present at the same time, because we knew that we’d still love each other either way,” I recalled, wiping my runny nose with a free hand.

 

 “Mmm… unless one of us becomes a priest…” he jokes weakly, his deep breaths increasing in speed. I laugh lightly, “That’ll never happen, because I love you.” I can hear the beeping gradually slow down.

 

 PJ flashes me one last warm smile before saying, “I love you, too.” He closes his eyes and his arm goes limp, and I quietly sob as I hear the dreadful beeping sound continues as a held out note.

* * *

 

  “Hey, Sunny, you’re still in the cult, right?” I ask one day, staring off into the distance. Sunny gives me a surprised look, but she nods anyway.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

 “I want to try something out.”

 

* * *

The ritual is almost done. I begin to float in the center of the pentagram and I spot Sunny staring at me with wide eyes, genuinely surprised. At this point, I’m glad it’s working. The candles being to flicker rapidly and smoke begins to rise from the ground, forming a terrifying face in front of me. 

 

“ **Young one… I see you have the courage to sell your soul to me. What do you wish for?** ” Asks the smoke in a booming voice. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Memories of PJ flood my mind, from the accident to our promise. I open my eyes.

 

“I wish for the time to be turned back.”

 

The room floods with a bright light, and I shut my eyes closed. When I reopen my eyes, I’m back in my room. I hear birds chirping and see sunlight shining through my window. I run over to my bedside counter and check my clock. The time reads 1:32. Ecstatic, I head to my door when I spot something in my reflection.

 

I turn around and gaze at myself in the mirror and my jaw drops. I have two horns sticking out of my beanie and a heart-shaped tail waving behind me. Most notable are the two bat-like wings that are sprouting out of my back.

 

_“What have I done?”_


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parappa meets an old friend that's not so friendly, an old flame, and meets someone entirely new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate title: parappa almost fuck ing dies
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: religious themes galore

_Grass grows over the rubble, tall weeds looping through bits of glass and chipped wood. A torn and tattered tent composed of red and yellow colored fabric lies over the mess, covering the remains of a decade-long disaster. The rest of the field still contains performing sets; some burnt, broken, and the rest are rooted into the cold dirt. Many cable cords are strewn all over the rotting ground. A feeble figure resides underneath the tent, completely immobile. They mindlessly pull the dead grass out of the chunky soil, mumbling their memories away. In the midst of their sentence, they spot a four-leaf clover and delicately bring it up to their face._

 

_“Four-leaf clovers are lucky,” they say, turning the small plant around. “I would say that they should be able to grant wishes too, but that’s simply wishful thinking!” The joke is not as good when only one person is telling it. They let out a frustrated sigh this time, putting the clover onto the ground._

 

_‘Skunks are also very lucky for whatever reason, but I wouldn’t go near one to save my life. At this point, I’m going to be embedded into the ground. Maybe this clover can grant me enough luck to make my wish come true.’_

 

_They glance back down at the clover and pick it up again. They feel really childish for doing something like this, but given the slight chance that it’ll work…._

 

_“I guess some wishes really do come true. If that’s the case….”_

 

_“I wish for a happier ending.”_

 

* * *

 

_“What have I done?”_

 

Parappa continues to gawk at himself, even going as far enough as tapping the glass on the mirror to see if it is an illusion or not. How is he supposed to go outside like this? The horns aren’t very long; they are short and sharp. The tail is very thin, and—thankfully—not as long as the average demon’s. Now, as for the wings…

 

_Well, I could cover the horns with my beanie…_ Parappa thinks to himself, staring at his horns. He has to hide his new “accessories” in order to continue his seemingly normal life again. _Maybe PJ won’t mind them._

 

He tucks his horns underneath a flap of his beanie and makes his tail sneak under his shirt, gently coiling around his stomach. He’ll have to get used to this from now on. He glances around the room, searching for something to cover his back. He spots a blue bag and mindlessly tosses random objects into it, giving the bag more of a purpose. He folds his wings against one another and slings the bag over his back, succeeding in his plan. The demon-dog makes his way out of his room and through the living room, stopping at the house’s entrance. He turns around and scans the flat, _Hmm. Guess dad isn’t home._ With that, he steps out and skateboards his way to town.

* * *

 

He parks himself on the side of the sidewalk, taking a quick glance of his surroundings. _Seems like nothin’ else has changed,_ Parappa thinks to himself, continuing his ride around the city. He skates across an alleyway when he hears a familiar voice calling him to come over. He turns around and spots a hand emerging from the shadows, beckoning him to come closer. He steps off of his skateboard and begins to walk toward the alleyway when a terrible thought crosses his mind.

 

_What if it’s a monster waitin’ to eat me? I know I’m trained in karate ‘n all that, but I’m not sure if I can handle this!_ Parappa begins to sweat nervously, his eyes swiftly scanning the area in front of him. He already has the attention of the other, so it’s not like he can just book it and run away. His legs shake as he slowly walks over to the alleyway, taking in deep breaths. _I can do this, no biggie. I just gotta… I gotta—_

Parappa’s eyes widen in surprise as the figure’s face becomes visible. _–believe?_ He blinks once, then twice. It becomes apparent to him that some things—besides him—have indeed changed.

 

“Matt?” Parappa asks in disbelief, his jaw dropping. Standing before him is a familiar dog wearing the most revealing outfit he’s ever seen _—_  a velvet crop-top bordered by the tightest leather jacket he’s ever seen, tight leather shorts the shade of ruby, and lacy pink and black stockings trailing up to his knees.

 

 Matt blinks before performing a bow worthy of starring in a drama, “That’s Matt Major to you, handsome!” Matt looks at him with a seemingly smug smirk until he realizes that the other recognized him, causing him to take on a look of confusion. “Wait, how do you know my—“

 

“What are you doing here wearin’ _that?_ Just because this is Parappa Town doesn’t mean everyone is nice and friendly!” Parappa says in a tone of disbelief, giving Matt a concerned look. He wouldn’t want any of his friends getting taken advantage of. As Matt continues looking confused, Parappa catches a whiff of cologne and something raw, which makes him scrunch up his nose in disgust. His sense of smell wasn’t exactly the greatest—even though he’s a dog—but thanks to his new form, it’s gotten a whole lot better.

 

“It’s not nice insulting the robes of an angel,” Matt retorts, glaring at him for a moment. Parappa tilts his head to the side, examining Matt again. He notices the ram-like horns curling around the side of his head and the long, spade-shaped tail curling behind him.

 

“You’re not an angel, dude. You’re like… some sort of demon.” he points out rather bluntly, and then realization hits both of them. “Oh.” The two say in unison, looking embarrassed. Matt snaps his fingers and changes into a grey patterned suit that looks like it was taken right out of a _James Bone_ movie, flashing the other a sheepish smile.

 

“Sorry about that. I didn’t know you weren’t human,” Matt apologizes, scratching the back of his head. Parappa shakes his head. “Nah, it’s fine! Technically I’m not a human… but you get the gist.” Silence drifts between both of them for a few seconds before Matt bursts into laughter.

 

“Guess it doesn’t really matter then!” Matt says once he’s done laughing. He turns to Parappa again and looks at him with a questioning stare. “But how _do_ you know my name?”

 

Parappa suddenly breaks into one of his rapping poses, pretending to have a microphone in his hand. “It’s me, Parappa, the young pup on the block; I ain’t vyin’ for any ladies ‘cuz now I like—” Parappa stops himself before he gets too carried away, his face turning a light shade of pink. Matt stares at him in awkward silence before shaking his head. “Don’t recognize the looks or name.”

 

“Huh… really?” Parappa feels his tail tighten around his stomach, causing him to hesitate. “I actually don’t really… know how to explain it…” he finally says, his gaze slowly lowering to the ground. A thought enters his mind and he quickly lifts his head back up, his eyes brimming with hope. “Wait, do you know a girl named Sunny Funny?” Parappa asks, holding his hands together.

 

Matt’s face lights up in recognition, a toothy grin spreading across his face. “Yeah, I know her. Every demon knows who she is, including incubi such as me.” Matt explains in a matter-of-factly tone. Parappa sighs in relief, but the thought of Sunny suddenly being recognized by hellish creatures made him nervous. Did she go through a drastic change as well? Did she become the demon queen?

 

Matt gently shakes the other’s shoulders, bringing him back to reality. “Hey, are you okay?” asks the incubus, concern evident in his voice. Parappa lightly nods his head, coming to the realization that he was eerily swaying in the air. “Yeah, I’m fine. Could you please take me to Sunny? I think she’ll be able to explain the situation better than I can.”

 

“Sure can,” Matt beams, flashing him a thumbs up. “Get on your skateboard and follow me!”

* * *

 

The two demons arrive at a seemingly old cathedral. The stone building is partly covered in moss with some areas having a rusty color to them. The fact that they have to step inside of such a shady looking place has Parappa’s knees buckling.

 

“Here we are!” Matt announces, standing tall and proud in front of the cathedral’s entrance. “C’mon, Parappa, let’s go in.” The aforementioned scurries over to the entrance, quickly cowering behind Matt as he slowly opens the door.

 

“This place is huge....” Parappa mumbles as they both step inside. The door slowly closes behind them, making Parappa jump in surprise. He looks up at the giant wooden arch connected to several sturdy poles and slows his breathing. _Well, I can deal with this, no biggie_. His gaze trails over to an array of stained glass windows that reach from one side of the aisle to the entrance. 

 

One of the windows depicts a glorious white lily with the word “Hope” under it. The spectacle looks even more dramatic with the afternoon sunlight seeping through it, filling Parappa with a sense of hope. _I really hope Pj stayed the same..._

 

Matt slowly walks down the aisle, his tail flicking behind him in time with his steps. He turns around and sees that Parappa isn’t with him. He snaps his fingers several times, finally getting his attention. Parappa trails sheepishly behind him, keeping his head down. He doesn’t feel right being here. Right now, he should’ve been hanging out with PJ, talking about Jet Baby’s seventh movie and about Milkcan.

 

He imagines himself and PJ standing atop a grassy hill, holding hands and wearing flower crowns. _Parappa looks so happy — he has his eyes shut as he smiles for the first time in weeks. He opens his eyes to gaze at his boyfriend when he suddenly screams, his face devoid of happiness. In front of him sits PJ, his face bruised and broken. PJ smiles sadly at Parappa, mouthing the words “I love you” to make him smile but all that comes out is the screeching of tires and a sick squelch._

 

He feels his eyes burning, his vision becoming obscured by the forming tears. He shakes his head repeatedly. _Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, stop thinking about it —!_

 

Parappa gasps as he collides with Matt’s back, who quickly swivels around with a frightened look on his face. “Shhh, he’s here.” Matt whispers as he puts a finger to his lips. Parappa wants to ask “who” he’s referring to when Matt quickly grabs ahold of his shirt and pulls him into one of the pews, keeping them out of sight.

 

as if on cue, a priest steps out of a confessional with a man with an eight-ball head trailing behind him. They seem to be having a talk, They walk down the aisle, passing by the demons hiding spot. The demons stay quiet, hearing the cathedral’s doors open and close. Parappa thinks there’s no one left and he bounces up, quickly shuffling out of the pew. 

 

“Good afternoon... sir?” 

 

Parappa whips his around so fast he’s dizzy. _That voice, that face...!_

 

Parappa’s eyes widen and his mouth threatens to drop, but he remains still as he stares at the priest. The priest’s also widen, but al he says is, “Have we... met before?” Parappa blinks. How was he supposed to answer him? _Yes, we used to be boyfriends and we would have sleepovers and try to reach third base whenever possible?_ No.

 

“No... I don’t believe we have.” he lies, his heart scrunching up upon hearing the words come out of his mouth. PJ stares at him for a moment, then he starts walking towards him. Parappa doesn’t flinch when PJ is right in front of him, but  catches sight of Matt staring at him with cautious eyes.

 

PJ holds his hand out to Parappa. “May i have a look?” Parappa doesn’t hesitate putting his hand over the priest’s, his palm facing upward. Pj’s fingers glide slowly over his palm, causing Parappa to suddenly blush. He sees Matt frown in the corner of his eye. 

 

PJ continues to feel Parapa’s hand when the latter sees his eyes go wide, immediately halting his movements. Matt’s eyes go wide too, almost looking bewildered.

 

“It’s... it’s you,” PJ breathes, his gaze focused on Parappa’s hand. Parappa opens his mouth to speak, but he’s interrupted by PJ’s voice. “It’s you... you’re the angel who saved my life.” Parappa’s body reels backwards, his hand slipping away from PJ’s grasp. He reaches out to him and in that moment, he feels a an arm snake around his waist.

 

PJ looks up behind Parappa, slowly stepping back. “Good afternoon... Mr.Major.” PJ greets coolly, his voice deeper, full of fear and dislike. 

 

Parappa hears the faintest growl emerge from behind him. “Good afternoon, Father,” Matt replies, his voice full of hate and the slightest bit of jealousy. Parappa tries to escape the other’s firm grasp, only resulting in a tighter hold. “I see you’ve met my friend, Parappa.”

 

The priest nods, his half-lidded gaze piercing through Matt’s stern gaze. “Pleased to meet you, Parappa.” The latter notices the sudden change in tone as the priest turns to look at him. Parappa only nods.

 

Matt removes his arm and smiles. “Now, would you be a dear and tell me where Sunny is/?” PJ looks back up at Matt and glares. Matt narrow his eyes in slight defiance. “Please?” he adds in a high-pitched voice. PJ sighs in exasperation. 

 

“She’s in the choir room. You should know that by now.” Matt waves at the priest before grabbing ahold of Parappa’s hand, leading him down the aisle and past the altar. They reach a wooden door, to which Matt knocks on six times. The door slowly opens, prompting Matt to pull Parappa inside.

 

The room is a dark red, and Parappa’s sense of  smell explodes with the heavy scent of blood and incense, causing him to cover his mouth and forcefully cough. Matt looks down at him and rolls his eyes. “You get used to the smell after a while.” he mumbles, dragging Parappa over to a group of people dressed in black cloaks, some with the imprint of wings on their backs. 

 

There is a hooded figure standing over the circle with her arms outstretched, chanting in a foreign language. “ _Hamārē li'ē isa balidāna kē khūna, hē bhagavāna ouha dvārā ananta jīvana pradāna,  ytdfy alhyah alabdyh 'elyna mn dm hdh aldbyhh, ya allh ya,_ ” The figures kneeling on the ground finish the chant, “ _Daj žyccio viečnaje nas kryvioju hetaj achviary, Boža, Ab!_ ”

 

Parappa stares at them in awe. Is this what Sunny’s been doing during her cult meetings? He wanted to see what the figures were huddling around, but a part of him didn’t want to know. 

 

They figures remain silent as the “leader” throws a grey powder-like substance over the circle. signaling the end of the ritual. The lights brighten and Parappa has to shield his eyes away from the horrific scene on the ground. The leader steps away from the circle and walks over to Matt and Parappa.

 

“Anything you want me to burn?” Matt asks, pulling Parappa closer to him. The figure pulls her hood down revealing the familiar face of Sunny Funny. She shakes her head and gestures toward the other demon, raising an eyebrow. “The ritual’s already over, but we can save him for tomorrow.” Parappa squeaks and instinctively cowers behind Matt. 

 

Matt lets out a rough laugh. “She’s joking, dude.” Parappa peeks from behind Matt and waves. “H-hiya Sunny....I’m guessing you don’t remember me either, huh.” Both Sunny and Matt’s eyes widen.

 

“Either?” The two ask in unison. Matt covers his mouth in embarrassment while Sunny gives him an inquisitive look. Sunny shakes her head and turns to Parappa.

 

“Of course I’d remember who you are, Parappa. I was there, remember?” Parappa nods, sighing in relief but feeling sad. “PJ doesn’t remember. Neither does Matt.” he replies, gesturing toward the demon beside him. 

 

Sunny tries to smile, clapping her hands together. “I’m sure there’s a way to fix that. I’ll see if I can find something to--” Sunny stops mid-sentence, her eyes flicking over to the door. Matt curses under his breath and grabs Parappa by the hand, running out of the room just in time to stop the priest from coming inside. 

 

“Good afternoon,” Matt says breathlessly. Parappa’s head spins from the sudden movement, and he tries to balance himself by holding onto Matt. Pj and Matt engage in conversation that sounds distant and muffled to Parappa, prompting him to close his eyes and doze off. 

* * *

 

Parappa wakes up with a slap to the face. He cups the side of his face in his post-awakening haze, slowly looking up in front of him. Matt towers over him, a look of rage plastered on his face.

 

“Matt? Where are--”

 

“ _Don’t say a fucking word, or i’ll tear your pretty little angel wings off_ ,” Matt snarls, his tail flicking menacingly behind him. Parappa clamps his mouth shut, his knees and arms buckling. Matt takes a step back, chuckling as he cover his face with his hand. “To think I was deceived by an _angel_.... by a lying **brat**. No wonder I don’t recognize you. I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.”

 

Parappa stares open-mouthed, slowly shaking his head. “I’m not... i’m not an angel...” Matt whirls his head around, looking at him with wild eyes. “Then what was that show you put on with the priest?! You didn’t burn **_at all_**! Plus, you were fucking _**glowing**_! Care to explain **_that_**?!” 

 

Panic floods through Parappa’s veins, adrenaline starting to kick in. _It’s no use, he won’t believe anything you say._  Parappa bolts upright in an instant, pushing Matt out of the way. He nearly trips as he rus onto the sidewalk, He looks behind him and sees Matt, slowly get up, his nails growing into claws. He sees pink wings sprout from his back, prompting Parappa to scramble up a hill as fast as he can.

 

“I’m not letting you get away, my little lying saint!” Parappa hears as he rushes past the gates of Parappa Town Cemetery, his lungs burning. He jumps over thorn bushes and over several gravestones, muttering brief apologies to the deceased. He reaches a gravestone as big as a boulder and makes his way around it, hiding in its shadow.

 

The demon hears the faint mumbling of the wind, causing him to shiver. He puts his hand over his chest to level his breathing, This predicament reminds him of the time he and PJ were ambushed by some thugs in an alleyway. They had to run away from a calico cat, a squid, and a man who resembled a lollipop. Parappa almost got his wallet stolen and PJ suffered a twisted ankle for a week. At least Matt wasn’t as graceful as the thugs; the way they moved made them seem like acrobats.

 

“Not here, not here, not here, here it is! Oh, wait, that says Patrick.”

 

Parappa’s thoughts are interrupted by a faint voice in the distance. By the way they spoke, he could definitely tell it wasn’t Matt. The voice gets closer, and soon he sees stripes of yellow and red bouncing over gravestones. 

 

Parappa huddles closer to the rock, the suspense nearly killing him. He shuts his eyes, counting to ten. When he finally calms himself own, he opens his eyes and sees a cloaked figure standing on top of the gravestone in front of him, two green glowing eyes staring at him. They wave at him. a glowing smile spreading across their face. Parappa can’t see anything else under the hoodie.

 

“Good evening!” greets the figure dressed in red and yellow stripes. Parappa brings a finger to his lips. “Who are you and what are you doing?” he asks in a hush whisper. The figure steadies themselves upon the gravestone before jumping onto the next.

 

“I’’m looking for my gravestone!” they reply with a concerning amount of mirth. “What are you doing here?” They tilt their head to the side, looking like a curious parakeet. 

 

“I’m... playing hide and seek with someone.” Parappa lies, gripping the sides of his shirt. The figure beams, leaping off of the tombstone. “I’m amazing at hide and seek! Can I join you?” Parappa doesn’t have a chance to respond when suddenly the figure starts running. Parappa sighs. _Well, it’s better for them to run than to be mauled by Matt._

 

Parappa waits five more minutes under the rock, whistling an old tune. “Kick, punch it’s all in the mind. If you wanna test me, I’m sure you’ll find--” He’s interrupted by a a faint whisper in his ear.

 

“Found you~!” Parappa screams as he’s shoved out of the shadow of the rock. Matt grabs him by his collar, forcefully shaking him. “Angels are so dumb,” Matt muses, trailing a clawed finger down Parappa’s chest, stopping where he feels his heartbeat. He keeps his gaze on his chest.

 

“I’ve only ever eaten a couple of angels in my life, each starting with different organs. But I heard that the heart tastes the best....” Matt snaps his head up, his sharp teeth glinting as he smiles evilly. “Prepare to become a martyr!” he exclaims, throwing his hand back only for it to come back.

 

Parappa shuts his eyes, the lack of oxygen impossible to scream. Instead of a sickening slash, he hears a forceful crunch and he’s released from Matt’s grip, heavily breathing. Blood is rushing to his head all at once, making his vision blurry. He looks up and sees Matt crumple to the ground, then everything becomes a mix of red and yellow.

* * *

 

Parappa opens his eyes and sees two familiar, glowing eyes staring down at him. “Wakey-wakey, glass and bakey...” The figure murmurs soothingly, gently rubbing Parappa’s shoulders. Parappa groans. sitting up. The cloaked figure smiles at him, waving their sleeve. 

 

“You... you saved me?” Parappa asks, rubbing his eyes. The figured flashes him a thumbs up, gesturing toward the demon on the ground. Matt’s unconscious body was covered with bits of porcelain. Parappa lets out a shaky laugh. “Wow... you really nailed him. Thank you."

 

The stranger waves their hand dismissively. “It was nothing! I’m just returning the favor!” they say, bouncing off the ground. Parappa freezes.

 

“Returning the favor?” he asks, his voice trembling.

 

“Of course! You saved my life by creating a whole different world!” they chirp, patting the ground. Parappa gapes at them.

 

_Wait.... what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> religious themes are going to be pretty much everywhere.
> 
> that, and clowns.


	3. Who Would've Thought?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parappa makes a new friend and meets some shady people. Wait, are you saying I'm missing someone very important?
> 
> Score count: Parappa-2, Matt-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> call this original characters: the novel™
> 
> also the longest chapter so far  
> also a slight shout-out to trevor's flora-fauna idea from his ptr series
> 
> WARNING: slight drug references

_Loud yet muffled techno music blares through the security room, causing some of the broken speakers to vibrate with each beat. Several security camera monitors are lined up against a wall, each flickering with a dull grey glow. One of the monitors glows a bright blue; the screen indicates that something is being typed. A security guard wearing a light blue hoodie walks over to the monitor and stares at the screen._

 

_‘ **Hello. I see you have arrived**.’ The green text sprawls over the bright blue, making it hard to read. The security guard squints before nodding. “I see you’re awake. You best prepare yourself. I don’t know how long they’ll be distracted, but with my luck, it won’t be long until one of them waltzes in here.” she says, tugging her sleeves down.   
_

 

_The screen flashes yellow, and the guard is stunned for a moment. ‘ **I apologize. I do not know how to express emotion very well.** ’  The security guard chuckles, leaning over the monitor to peer at the wire behind it._

 

_“Does yellow mean ‘happy’? Or is it ‘anxiety’?” asks the guard, fiddling with an arrangement of primary colored wires. She successfully pries a portable electrical outlet from the mess of cords, triumphantly holding it above her head. She hops over the monitor, waving the item in front of the screen._

 

_‘ **Good job. And yes, it means happy. If I had a body, I would be jumping.** ’  Text scrolls quickly across the screen, blinking in yellow. The guard smiles, her eyes glancing down at the many cords attached. Her finger trails over several before coming to a stop, her fingertip resting on a smokey grey plug._

 

_“This one, right?” she asks, peering at the screen. The screen flashes green in agreement. The guard stands hesitantly before pulling the plug out, watching anxiously as the screen switches off. She holds the cord in a small hand, her arms shaking. ‘The screen isn’t turning back on. Did I mess up?’_

 

_She rushes over to the screen, giving it a light pat on the top. Nothing happens. The guard breathes heavily as sweaty palms make their way over to the back panel, and suddenly the screen flickers back on. She hears a robotic voice emerge from the small speakers, “I’m sorry, did I scare you?”_

 

_The guard’s mouth opens to respond, but all that comes out is an incredulous laugh. “I... I did it. Oh, Greenblat, I actually did it!” She covers her_ _mouth as she laughs her to herself, her eyes tearing up._

 

_“Yes, congratulations,” affirms the monitor. “Now let’s get out of here before--”_

 

_The security room door bursts open, revealing a tough looking guard dog and a vicious looking cat. Both are wearing official uniforms, except the cat’s uniform has some unprofessional scratches on it._

 

_“Oh, shit,” mumbles the guard dog, sneaking a panicked glance to his companion. The cat looks undisturbed by this. “You’re not going anywhere, my little flower,” he says, pointing toward the girl with a clawed finger. “Not after what you’ve done to me and my associates!” The cat gestures to his torn-up shirt while motioning to the hallway behind him, where there are various guards sprawled on the ground._

 

_The “guard” bites her lip. She could either try to ram her way through the two guards, or jump out of the security room’s window. Bursting through the window would result in attending the club party, but she’d rather be seen than caught red-handed._

 

_“Alright, you got me,” she says slowly, feigning defeat. She slowly reaches into her hoodie’s pocket and pulls out a bottle of water. “All this hiding is making me quite thirsty....” She undoes the cap and raises the bottle to her lips before quickly launching it towards the two guards, spurts of water hitting their feet. The two guards flinch but look on, utterly confused._

 

_The intruder pulls a recently charged phone charger cord out from her sleeve, dangling it for a second before pulling her hood down. Realization spreads across both of their faces, and she swiftly tosses it into the puddle of water beneath the guards’ feet. “See you in the afterlife,” she says, squeaking as the sparks from the electricity surrounding the officers emits loud crackling noises._

 

_She pulls her hood back up and turns on her heel, reaching for the monitor. “Careful,” warns the television screen. “Don’t electrocute me.” The girl frowns, but says nothing. She sucks in a breath and concentrates her thoughts, slowly turning to face the large window in the room._

 

_“Here goes nothing...!” Her voice reaches a higher pitch when she jumps through the window, the sound of glass breaking deafening her ears. She still hears the music blaring but she recognizes the sound of several confused partygoers asking about the mysterious noise. ‘Probably the only sober ones here’, she thinks, brushing bits of glass off of her._

 

_She makes her way down a series of hallways, avoiding the main dance center. She would never be able to make it through the sea of people with a monitor screen the size of her head. And body. It takes her a while to finally reach an exit, and when she does, she lets out a long exhale she didn’t know she was holding._

 

_She sets the monitor down and pulls a wig from her large front pocket, slipping it on. “Nice hair,” compliments the monitor. “But what did you mean by ‘see you in the afterlife?’_

 

_“Oh, that...” she mumbles, picking up the monitor_ _again. “it’s a rather long story but, I’m supposed to be dead.” The monitor makes a buzzing noise that frightens the thief, causing her to nearly drop the TV._

 

_“I see. That makes two of us.” The monitor sounds melancholy, something that the thief didn’t know was possible. She nods slowly, not quite understanding what they meant._

 

_The escapist sighs, trudging through the damp, night air. Various scraps of newspaper clippings are scattered across the asphalt, and she grimaces as she manages to step on them. The two make their way out of the alleyway, hiding in the shadows of the night. Within minutes, the thief is standing in front of a door, inserting a key into the knob._

 

_“I gotta get started before my shift, so it’ll take m_ _e a while to construct your body and all that,” she says, setting the monitor on a small, wooden table. The TV hums in affirmation. “I’ll have to shut you down, but when you boot again, you’ll most likely be able to walk,” The thief pauses as she reaches back and pulls open a panel, her finger resting on the power button. “See you on the other side.”_

 

_The last the monitor sees of her is the uneasy smile and those flowered irises._

 

**BOOTING UP…**

**……..**

**REGISTERING COGNITIVE DATA…**

**……..**

**SYSTEMS READY.**

**LAST RESET: SEPTEMBER 19TH 20XX**

**DATE: SEPTEMBER 25TH 20XX**

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

**TIME: 1:27 PM**

 

_The monitor opens its eyes, blinking as it tries to adjust to the bright light. It looks down at the sudden pair of legs that have seemingly sprouted overnight. The thief rushes into the room, sweating profusely._

 

_“You’re awake!” she exclaims, a large smile forming on her face. “I’m sorry it took so long, but the model I had made wasn’t compatible with some of your cables,” she explains, rubbing a dirty rag on her forehead. The monitor doesn’t say anything._

 

_She looks a bit nervous as she stares at the other, still expecting a response. “Uhm, I didn’t ask this when I busted you out, but what is your name?”_

 

_The monitor tilts to the side, and then it looks back down in surprise. “You gave me a neck?” It asks, the voice much more tuned and refined. It almost sounds human. The latter nods, looking sheepishly at the ground._

 

_“Do you want to be called anything specific?” she tries again, and this time, the robot seems ready to respond._

 

_**‘I’ve never been given an official name, Missy.’** _

 

_The robot adjusts their arms so that they are_ _in a more comfortable position. The other tenses up, but smiles kindly at them._

 

**_‘With this name, I wish that you remember me for as long as we both live.’_ **

 

_“My name is...”_

 

* * *

 

##  _Wait.... what?_

 

Parappa stares at the stranger with a perplexed and concerned look on his face. “What’d you mean, ‘creating a whole different world’? I’m just an ordinary citizen!” he says, throwing his hands up in the air. The figure cocks their head to the side before letting out a quiet chuckle.

 

“You’re not _just_ an ordinary citizen; you’re a demon,” they clarify, shifting underneath their cloak. Parappa winces and tilts his head down, looking guilt. “Just because I’m a demon doesn’t make me evil….” he mumbles quietly, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

The latter’s eyes widen slightly, clearly interested. “Demons and angels don’t exist under _normal circumsta_ _nces_ ,” They turn around to face Parappa, resting their head on their arms. “Tell me, when have you ever seen either creature in broad daylight before today?”

 

 _PJ was living proof of an angel_ , Parappa thinks rather bitterly, looking at the ground. The other _did_ have a point. “I haven’t, but what makes you say that _I_ have anythin’ to do with all this?” he asks, narrowing his eyes as he looks up at the figure. _If this sneaky ghost person has somethin’ to do with all these changes, I’ll have no choice but to force it outta ‘em_.

 

The other simply shakes their head, a smile spreading across their face. “You’re making this _awfully_ hard when it’s quite simple. You turned back the time, thus creating a different timeline!” they explain, sounding incredibly giddy. Parappa’s jaw drops. 

 

“H-how do you _know_ all this?” he asks, his voice shaky. The demon scoots away from the other, bumping into a tombstone behind him. The hooded figure reaches into their hood, pulling out a scrap of red felt. Realizing that their garment is tearing, they wince and sink behind the tomb.

 

“I saw it happen in a dream, or... a vision?” They pause, tapping the cobblestone with a shattered finger. Parappa’s gaze snaps over to the broken digit, his eyes widening and eyebrows furrowing. 

 

 _Wait a minute. They’ve barely got a pointer finger! They’re not bleedin’ or anything--it’s just... hollow!_ The dog switches from looking at the hooded stranger to their finger, his brain swirling with questions.

 

“One of those--” The stranger makes a twirling motion with their free hand, “You understand. My point is, just a couple of hours ago, I was asleep in a field. I had a dream about you making a wish, and then _**bam!** _ I wake up in the same field, but things are _different!_ ” The figure throws their arms back, accentuating their explanation.

 

Parappa scratches his head, tilting it to the side in confusion. The last time he had a prophecy-like dream was before the noodle incident. _And that was nearly **two years ago**! Plus, who is this dude, anyway?_ He glances up at the other, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll believe you... but only if you answer my question,” Parappa says sternly. He points at them as if to call them out, “ _Who_... no, ** _what_** are _you?_ ”

 

The stranger stills, only moving their hand up to their face as if they are contemplating. “I don’t know, actually,” they say after a while, looking at Parappa, who is staring at them with a look of genuine shock. “I’m not sure... rather.” They clarify, adjusting their cloak.

 

Parappa slams his hand into his face. _Great, I get nearly get my heart torn out by ‘n old friend and as a result I get stuck with amnesia incarnate_. The demon sighs as his hand slowly slides off of his face, glaring at the other. 

 

“ **Explain.** ” he demands, crossing his arms. The stranger sighs and slides off of the gravestone, pulling the hem of their makeshift cloak’s sleeve upwards. They walk over to Parappa, placing their exposed arm in front of him. He stares at the milky white color of their arm and spots several cracks running down the side. He glances back up at them, still confused.

 

“I should’ve clarified that a little better. I know _what_ I am, but I’m not sure _who_ I am,” they reply, sheathing their arm. They look down at the dog with wide eyes. “Do you understand what I mean?” Parappa nods slowly, afraid of what might happen should he manage to anger them. The latter breaks into a sudden smile and begins to clap their hands together.

 

“Great! Therefore, I’ll tell you _what_ I am, but you’ll have to figure out _who_ I am!” they exclaim excitedly, scurrying back over to the tombstone. Parappa opens his mouth to speak, but is abruptly interrupted by the stranger.

 

“I’m made of porcelain! A porcelain doll, to be exact,” explains the hooded stranger, waving their hands into the air. “Unlike most people, I can regenerate my wounds. The process depends on how many times I’ve broken a certain part, though. The more I’ve broken something, the longer it’ll take to heal, and the longer it takes to heal, the stronger it’ll be. Fascinating, isn’t it?”

 

Parappa nods again, genuinely impressed this time. “Whoa, that’s pretty cool! Are you some type of science experiment or somethin’?” He’s met a couple of dolls in his days, and they were either felt or stuffed, not glass or porcelain. And he’s pretty sure none of them could regenerate, either.

 

“No? Science experiments are like people who are kept in laboratories so they can be experimented on, right? For the sake of science? Yeah, no, I’m not.... I don’t know why I can regenerate, but I never grew up in a lab.” they say, peering up at a nearby tree. _As far as I can remember, anyway,_ they think, eyes shifting to the side.

 

“Ah, I see then,” Parappa says in understanding, getting up from the dusty ground. “So, how’ d’you expect me to help you figure out who you are if I don’t even _know_ you?” he asks, raising an eyebrow suspiciously while placing his hands on his hips. The latter lets out a giggle and hops onto one of the gravestones, bringing a hand up to their forehead as if surveying their surroundings.

 

“Easy! But first, let’s make a deal,” says the other, jumping off of the stone. They look like they’re floating as they walk over to Parappa. Once the two are at a reasonable distance, the stranger holds out their hand. “I’ll help you turn back to normal if you help me figure out who I am.” they say, their voice suddenly serious. Parappa almost takes a step back, but he thinks better about his actions.

 

 _Should I trust them? I mean, they’re in the same situation as me, in a way. Nobody else knows what’s happened ‘cept for us and maybe Sunny… and I don’t see them as a potential danger for anything._ Parappa weighs the options in his head. Plus, there wasn’t really anyone he could trust at the moment. He couldn’t reach Sunny very easily, not with Matt practically searching the whole world for him--even if he is unconscious at the moment--and PJ was out of the question entirely.

 

Parappa shudders, swallowing his worries for later. “Alright, deal, but don’t try to backstab me or anythin’.” he warns, lifting his hand up to shake the other’s. The latter smiles brightly until they notice a figure move in their field of vision. Across from the two of them lies the body of Matt, who seems to be stirring from his post-fight nap. The cloaked figure freezes, prompting Parappa to look at what they’re looking at. His eyes widen in horror as he realizes what is going to happen.

 

The other slams their hand together with Parappa’s, startling him. Matt’s eyes snap open and he’s ready to pounce on the nearest living being, but he’s stuck to the ground. He wriggles and squirms to no avail before he notices the strands of porcelain binding his wrists down. _Wait, what? Porcelain isn’t supposed to stretch like cheese!_ Matt exclaims to himself, letting out a frustrated yell.

 

Meanwhile, Parappa and his new friend are jumping over tombstones as if they are hurdles, both trying their best not to trip all while keeping up with each other.

 

“Are you sure it worked?” asks Parappa as they leap over two rows of graves. “Positive!” shouts his friend as they skip over a broken stone. Parappa trips on a conveniently placed branch and he ends up stumbling into the other, causing them both to fall and tumble down a paved-dirt road. They continue to violently roll down the road, slowly stopping at the cemetery's gate.

 

Parappa is the first to get up, offering his hand to his unnamed friend. The latter’s cloak is now dirty and some parts of the fabric are torn, not that Parappa can see anything. “I can’t believe you managed to pull that off!” he exclaims, heavily breathing after that long run. The hooded figure simply laughs, dusting themselves off.

 

“That’s funny hearing that come from you, Parappa,” chortles the stranger, adjusting their scarf. “From what I’ve heard, all you do _ **is**_ believe!” The dog disregards the fact that the other knows his name to contemplate over the given pun. He proceeds to burst into laughter, and soon the stranger joins in as well.

 

“You’re real punny, aren’tcha? Say… I never asked for your name, did I?” Parappa asks awkwardly, scratching the back of his head rather sheepishly. The stranger simply stares at him, unblinking. Parappa smacks himself in realization.

 

“Oh right! I’m s’posed to help you… figure out who you are…” The dog lets out an awkward chuckle, and he slumps back down onto the cold ground. “What should we call you? For now, I mean.”

 

The reply is almost instant. “Hoodie!” they say, waving their arms at their sides. They pause, taking a moment to calm down. “... because, it’s only natural if my appearance fits my name. Or is it the opposite?” They shrug, craning their neck to peer up at the sky. Parappa follows their gaze, taking notice of the darkening sky.

 

“It’s almost nighttime,” he says with a hint of nervousness, anxiously rubbing his hands together. A cold, spine-chilling breeze passes through the graveyard, making them both shiver. “We should find a place to hide--and fast,” He gets up, shifting uncomfortably. The fall had caused him to collide with something dull in his backpack and had injured both of his wings. Very minor damage, but it hurt significantly.

 

“Shouldn’t we protect ourselves first?” suggests Hoodie, taking a quick glance back. Parappa raises an eyebrow at them.

 

“What d’you mean?” he asks, confused. “I thought hidin’ was already a form of protection,” The demon pauses. _Unless they mean protection from demonic attacks; then I **really** don’t know what t’do,_ he thinks to himself, furrowing his eyebrows. He continues to ponder until he hears something far off in the distance. He looks up at Hoodie, a puzzled look on his face. Where is that screaming coming from?

 

Parappa barely registers being swooped up by Hoodie. It takes him two seconds to realize that yes, Matt is chasing after them and that he has no idea of what to do. Something is fired towards them and Hoodie barely manages getting blasted to bits by dark, spiritual energy. Parappa picks the wrong moment to ask questions.

 

“Where are we going?” he asks, to which Hoodie responds with a nervous hum.

 

“I’m supposed to be asking you that,” they say quickly, rounding the corner of an old apartment building. To their surprise, the townsfolk don’t seem to be panicking whatsoever. Parappa narrows his eyes at nothing. _‘S almost as if no one’s here…._ He thinks to himself, slightly wriggling in Hoodie’s arms. Sure, it was next to nighttime, but he figures that at least two or three people would be outside.

 

Without warning, Hoodie lets go of Parappa, prompting him to yelp in surprise. Hoodie quickly cuts him off by slapping a hand over his mouth, giving him a wide-eyed glare. They bring a finger to their disguised face, slowly motioning to the area behind them.

 

“Do you know a place where one would be outside? I think… if he were to run into a pedestrian, he’d have to act casual and not attack us.” Hoodie whispers to Parappa, removing their hand from his mouth. Parappa looks behind them, raising an eyebrow. _So, an outdoor location?_ Where would they find a place like--

 

_Oh._

 

Parappa nods furiously, not wanting to spend anymore time running away from Matt. Regardless of whether they succeeded or not, he was positive that he’d never be able to look at him the same way ever again. Then again, it was kinda his fault that the world was like this in the first place. _How was I s’posed t’know the world would end up like this?_

 

Setting his thoughts aside, he quietly leads Hoodie down the end of the street, taking a moment to survey his surroundings. They’re currently on the street that houses Sweety Cakes, a dessert shop. Much to his disdain, Parappa remembers the time he bought the daisy cake that was ultimately ruined by Joe Chin.  

 

“If we’re currently here,” Parappa mumbles to himself, glancing both ways before stepping out onto the street. “Then that means the flea market should be nearby.” He scratches the top of his head as he turns, noticing the U-Drive building from far away. _It’d be pretty cool if I had a car right now,_ he thinks, turning back around.

 

 _Wait a minute!_ He whirls around, pointing at the building in the distance. “Hoodie! I just remembered where we are!” Parappa whispers excitedly, taking ahold of one of their arms.

 

“That’s go--” Hoodie is cut off as Parappa breaks into a mad dash, nearly stumbling as they try to run along his speed. Parappa doesn’t slow his pace, and Hoodie frantically glances back every five seconds just to make sure they’re not being chased.

 

Parappa suddenly makes a strong, sharp turn, causing him to tear Hoodie’s right arm off. Hoodie stumbles and falls onto the road and Parappa snaps back into reality, looking down at the limp limb in horror.

 

“Oh, Greenblat,” he breathes, eyes darting to his friend. Hoodie stands up, their other hand reaching up to what Parappa guesses is their arm socket. They sigh, quickly rushing over to Parappa. They stick their hand out and Parappa returns their arm to them.

 

“I’m s-so s-s-sorry,” he sputters, still in shock. Hoodie lets out an airy giggle, shaking their head.

 

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it! This happens all the time--just be more careful, okay?” they reply, pulling their arm into their cloak. They pause as if they’re waiting for something. Then, they let out another sigh and pat Parappa’s head. “I won’t be able to move my right arm for about an hour or so, but I’ll be alright.”

 

The dog breaks out of his stupor and smiles. “Well, if y’insist,” he says, grinning. His companion is certainly a tough cookie--especially considering they’re made out of porcelain. “We better hurry since we’re not that far from the flea market.” Hoodie nods, already beginning to walk ahead of him.

 

Parappa snorts, shaking his head in amusement. _Maybe this journey isn’t gonna be so bad after all. Don’t worry PJ, we’ll be together soon._

 

* * *

 

The flea market is completely derived of people, save for the tents hovering over their wares. Parappa feels like he’s being watched. The two make their way through the various tents, searching high and low for a _particularly familiar_ tent. Parappa takes a look at some of the items on display of various shops and notices that most have a thin layer of dust on them. Some of the tents appear to have been trampled on, too.

 

 _“Jeez,_ what happened here?” he murmurs quietly, delicately stepping over broken antiques and torn pillows and rags. He whips his head around once he realizes that Hoodie isn’t with him. Instead, Hoodie is scouring through the debris, mindlessly tossing things to the side.

 

“Hoodie, what are you doing?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. Hoodie looks up from their spot and walks over to him.

 

“I’m looking for dreamcatchers,” they reply enthusiastically, pointing to where they were just at. Parappa raises both of his eyebrows.

 

“But… why?”

 

Hoodie tilts their head to the side. “To protect us from nightmares when we sleep! Don’t demons infiltrate dreams to attack sometimes?” they explain, blinking. Parappa simply stares at them. It’s not like he would know, anyway. Hoodie starts to giggle, which spurs the latter to jump.

 

“I feel like you’re teachin’ me a lot more than I’m teachin’ you,” jokes Parappa, his face flushing from embarrassment. Hoodie’s eyes widen to the point where sparkles are visible in their irises.

 

“Really?” Hoodie gushes, rubbing their hands together. “I never thought I’d hear that from the _Hip Hop Hero_ himself…” they mumble excitedly, pretending to swoon. Parappa’s flush only worsens. He keeps forgetting that he was popular in other places, not just this small town he lives in. _Maybe I should’ve sealed the deal when he offered it t’me…._ He thinks before quickly shaking his head. _If I continued, I would’ve put us through a lotta danger if anyone found out…_

 

Parappa simply stares at the ground, lost in his thoughts. Hoodie smiles softly, amused by the latter’s tendency to stare off into space.

 

“So, who are you looking for, anyway?”

 

The demon snaps out of his thoughts and looks up at Hoodie, who looks back at him with a startled expression. They slowly shake their head at him, but he doesn’t take the hint.

 

“I’m looking for n’ old friend’a mine,” he says, adjusting his collar. He looks back to face one of the battered tents. “He runs a flea market, but I guess he moved on t’other things….” His face scrunches up a little. For some reason, he feels like he’s been betrayed. He turns back to Hoodie and jumps in surprise: there’s a mysterious figure standing not too far away from them.

 

“What a shame. I bet he had some nice deals, too,” the figure muses, slowly walking towards them. In the dim brightness, the figure looks intimidating, but then Parappa notices how tall they are…

 

Compared to Hoodie and him, the figure is only around four and a half feet. Despite being eighteen, Parappa is five foot four, and Hoodie looks to be approximately five foot eight. The stranger also sounds like a nine-year-old male. Parappa feels a giggle well up inside of him, and he suppresses it with a snort.

 

The figure stops mid-step and crosses his arms. “Yes, I get it. I sound like a _**total**_ second grader. And I probably look like one, too, but just be quiet about it and we won’t have to resort to any violence. _‘Kay?_ ” The streetlight is illuminating the figure completely now, and Parappa pauses to analyze the face of this… “second grader”.

 

His hair is a soft, cotton white color. He has a tuft of hair curling in the center of his forehead and the rest of his hair sits back, extremely puffy. His hair looks like the top parts of a heart lining the back of his head. There’s also wisps of hair curling outwards below the gravity-defying mountain of hair. His eyes appear to be a stormy grey color, and his skin is the same color as his hair except for a very faint blue glow. He’s wearing a baggy grey hoodie with similar sweatpants and there’s just _this really weird smell coming from him_.

 

 _This kid looks like a cumulus cloud,_ Parappa thinks to himself, his eyes wide. He’s also trying really hard not to grimace from that forsaken odor that’s radiating off of him. Hoodie awkwardly shifts to the side.

 

“Excuse me, but have we met before?” they ask quietly, garnering both Parappa and the stranger’s attention. The stranger blinks in surprise, the color of his eyes fading into a clear blue.

 

“Uhm, I don’t think so… though you _do_ seem eerily familiar to me,” he says, tilting his head to the side. Parappa raises an eyebrow and coughs, causing the stranger to look at him.

 

“Right--you, you’re Parappa, right? You’re supposed to come with me.” he states, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. When Parappa doesn’t move, he lets out a sigh. “Boss’s orders.” he adds reluctantly.

 

“Who’s your boss?” asks Parappa, narrowing his eyes. He has a feeling his boss might be Matt, but if this guy was sent for him specifically, then his boss is someone who knows him. Matt also never mentioned being in charge of others, either.

 

The stranger’s expression doesn’t change except for the smug smirk that’s creeping up his face. “You’ll find out soon enough,” is all he says before signaling to the others to follow him. Hoodie grabs Parappa’s hand and trails over to the stranger, but Parappa doesn’t move. His breath hitches as he feels claws dig into his other arm.

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

Matt’s voice sounds very jovial, and Parappa turns around to see the demon wearing incredibly garish yet colorful attire. _Why is he dressed as a clown?_ Parappa thinks to himself, staring at him. Hoodie freezes in place and the stranger’s expression refuses to change. The stranger simply looks him up and down.

 

“Oh? And you are…..?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. Matt chuckles, his brightly painted lips curving up into a smile.

 

“I’m a clown with the…. Moon Forest Circus, and these are my runaway subordinates,” he says through clenched teeth, gesturing towards Parappa and Hoodie. The stranger doesn’t even blink.

 

“You’re not a clown.” states the stranger, staring at him with that same bored expression.

 

Matt keeps smiling, but it’s evident that he’s trying his hardest not to walk over to the stranger and strangle him. “You wouldn’t know that. Just look at me!” he declares, gesturing towards himself. He looks ridiculous with the puffy, red nose and white face paint.

 

“I would and I am,” replies the stranger, letting out a scoff. “I’ve met clowns from big towns and small cities across the world. I know who is and isn’t currently in the the National Federal Clown Association, and I’ve never seen you before. If you really are a clown, then who am I?”

 

Parappa blinks in disbelief. _Is this kid seriously a clown or is he just trying to help us?_

 

Matt’s smile drops and he grits his teeth, glaring at the stranger. How _dare_ he try to defy _him_?! The stranger simply flashes him a cocky grin, shoving his hands into his sweater’s pocket. Parappa swears that he can see little sparks of electricity flicker behind him.

 

“That’s what I thought. Listen, I don’t make the rules, ‘kay? When you’re not a clown, you just **aren’t** a clown,” he says, walking over to where Matt is holding Parappa in place. He grabs ahold of his arm and looks straight into Matt’s furious gaze. Parappa shivers as a cold breeze of wind passes through him.

 

“ _You’re absolutely the **worst** clown I’ve **never** met._ ” he hisses slowly, tearing Parappa away from him. He’s really strong for being small, thinks a surprised Parappa. Matt steps forward to intercept but is caught off-guard by a sudden burst of freezing wind, forcing his eyes shut.

 

“I wouldn’t try to go after me if I were you,” coos the stranger, pretending to bat his eyelashes at him. “There’s always a bad case of weather when I’m around. Haven’t you noticed that by now?” Matt glares at him, confused and enraged. Then, he glances around at his surroundings, noticing the sea of battered and trampled tents surrounding them. His eyes widen, but refuses to let his guard down.

 

“ _You did all of this?_ ” he asks in disbelief, his rage subsiding. The stranger purses his lips together and brings a hand to his face in fake astonishment.

 

“Hmm, well, let’s just put it this way: I don’t want to see you when you’re angry and you don’t want to see me when I’m angry. Deal? Deal.” he says monotonously, walking away from Matt. Matt tries to trip him with a flick of his tail but instead is rewarded with another forceful burst of cold wind, causing him to fall back.

 

The stranger looks back at him and frowns disapprovingly. “Just give it up already! I’ve fought against people worse than you…” He mumbles the last part but it doesn’t go unnoticed by Parappa. Matt growls, slowly getting up from the ground. He looks at the stranger, and then to Parappa.

 

“This isn’t the last time we’ll meet,” he says, his voice dripping with venom. “You _will_ be eradicated.” Parappa simply stares at him in fear, his legs shaking. He’s too afraid to come up with some retort considering he was almost killed the last time they met. This causes Matt to smirk, and he turns around to leave.

 

A voice rings out from the shadows. “ _ **WAIT! MISTER!**_ ”

 

Matt already has his wings out, ready to burst into the night sky. He turns around with an impatient look on his face. Parappa and Hoodie are thinking the same thing, _What now?_

 

A person with a massive flower blooming on their head-- _or maybe that’s just hair_ \--bursts into the area, fitted with a small, brown backpack. Parappa sighs in relief as he notices that they’re about as tall as him. They’re wearing a torn, green shawl and baggy jeans, and they look kind of crazed. The stranger’s eyes flicker in recognition and he slowly brings a hand up to cover his nose. Parappa looks at him and then to Hoodie, prompting both of them to do the same.

 

“ _Oh, thank good_ \--hey! You look like you need some rest!” they state once they reach Matt. Matt simply stares at them. The Flora grins, reaching into their backpack. They pull out three plastic bags, each filled with a different type of herb. Matt narrows his eyes at the merchant.

 

“Are you trying to sell me _drugs_?” he asks incredulously, his eyes widening a little. The merchant’s grin turns into a thin line, and they respond by slapping him across the face with the bags.

 

“Are you actually incompetent? I’m just selling some good herbal remedies and teas!” they reply, waving the bags in front of him. Matt scowls, snatching one of the bags. He goes to open it when he suddenly stops.

 

“ _Wait._ ” There was no way he is going to indulge in fine scents with _those guys_ standing couple a few feet away! He looks back to the merchant. “Are you with them?” he asks suspiciously, pointing to Parappa and the others. The merchant glances over to them. Hoodie greets them with a wave.

 

“I’m just trying to sell my wares, therefore I’m only focused on my customers,” they state, poking the demon. Matt recoils and begins to slowly open the bag, still looking at the merchant with a wary gaze.

 

Once the bag is opened, Matt brings it up to his face and sniffs the air. The scent is… very sweet, actually. He was expecting it to smell like something similar to oregano, for some reason. _Even if they are inferior beings, mortals have the best things in life…._ Matt thinks to himself, causing him to blush. _Maybe it won’t be so bad if I indulge in one of these…._

 

“This is _really_ good,” he murmurs, sighing as he takes another whiff. The merchant smiles, nodding in agreement.

 

“That herb is mostly used for curing insomnia, anxiety, and symptoms related to narcotic drug withdrawals. It’s also used for seizures, hysteria, asthma, and other health issues!” explains the merchant, twirling around in a circle. The flower encompassing the top of their head is radiating a yellow mist. Matt doesn’t take notice of this and continues to sniff the herb.

 

“What is it called?” he asks, letting out a sigh of content.

 

“You find yourself with a passionflower, my good sir! In my opinion, it would look good in your hair.” says the merchant, watching as Matt begins to slide down onto the ground.

 

Matt yawns, patting his mouth with his hand. “The ground… is so soft…” he mumbles tiredly, slumping down onto the cold, dry dirt.

 

The merchant walks over to him, prying the bag away from his hands. “That’s right my dear customer, sleep…” they coo, gently ruffling the now-sleeping demon’s hair. They return the bag to their backpack and turn around to face Parappa and the others, a smug grin on their face.

 

“Well? Where are my thanks?” they ask, referring to the stranger with the cloud-like appearance.

 

“Where’s my money?” he replies almost immediately, only raising an eyebrow. “If my memory is correct, you bet against me along with everyone else,” He looks at Parappa and Hoodie, and then back to the merchant. “Here they are, safe and sound. Pay up.” The stranger sticks his hand out, a smirk appearing on his face.

 

The merchant continues to grin at him. “No one has to pay you if you’re not the one who brought them.” they say, their eyes widening.

 

“Wha--” The stranger blinks in confusion as the merchant zooms past him. He turns to find Parappa and Hoodie missing.

 

_**“WAIT A MINUTE!”** _

 

Parappa is being carried bridal-style and Hoodie is resting on the shoulders of the merchant, still shocked after the brief exchange. The demon dog turns his head to look behind the merchant, watching as the cloud stranger’s deadpan expression switches into one of fury.

 

“I thought y’two didn’t know each other?” inquires Parappa. He’s practically gripping onto the merchant’s shirt as they dash over wooden fences and old antiques. 

 

 

“I never said that, and I never said I wasn’t with you guys; I simply avoided the question addressed to me!” states the merchant, kicking a dusty pillow behind them. The stranger dodges the pillow with ease, eyes locked on the “target” in front of him.

 

“My name’s Linden, like the flower, so I am a type of Flora! The ‘little boy’ behind us is Cirro! We both work for the big man in this town, so we’re kind of dangerous!” Linden says in an enthusiastic voice. Parappa grimaces.

 

“Who’s the big man?” asks Hoodie. They make a weird noise as they accidentally sniff a bit of the flower on Linden’s head.

 

Linden skids to a halt, causing Cirro pass him and trip in confusion. He lands face forward onto the sidewalk.

 

“ _You guys don’t know about the big man?_ ” Linden asks, appalled. Cirro forces himself upwards, sending a gentle breeze through his comrade. Parappa shivers.

 

“ _Linden_. It’s a good thing that they don’t know who he is. No one is supposed to know who he is. If they _do_ know who he is, however, then he is to be referred to by his title.” Cirro reminds him, limping over to the three. Linden gives him a smile before dropping Parappa onto the ground, causing him to yelp again.

 

“Of course. We’re here!” he exclaims, turning abruptly to the right. Parappa gets up only to be nudged forward by Cirro, who is carrying a sleeping Hoodie. The dog notices that he’s facing a brick wall.

 

“Go,” Cirro says as he nudges him again.

 

“B-but there’s just a brick wall!” Parappa replies in protest, taking small steps towards the wall. He yelps as Linden practically shoves him forward, watching in panic as he passes through the wall…?

 

“What brick wall?” Linden asks a little too late, grabbing Parappa by the arm as he walks past him. He practically drags him down a hidden alleyway, ignoring his grunts of protest.

 

Cirro taps Linden on the shoulder, gesturing to the dog being dragged across the ground. He glares at the flower, tapping his foot on the ground. Linden huffs, picking up Parappa. He flings him over his shoulder and walks over to a door illuminated by a single light.

 

There’s a slot on the door. Cirro walks over and knocks once, and then twice.The slot opens to reveal a pair of green eyes. They squint. Cirro sighs and reaches up to the slot while standing on the tips of his toes.

 

“It’s Cirro,” he says unenthusiastically, waving his hand in front of the slot. The slot closes and the door opens. Parappa feels himself move forward, and he sees a guard close a door behind them.

 

“What is this place?” asks Parappa as he pokes Linden to get his attention. He sniffs the air and is rewarded with a strong whiff of-- _what is that smell?_

 

“This is our boss’ hideout,” he cheerily states. Parappa watches anxiously as several strangers stare at him with unrecognizable expressions, so he covers his face with his hands. Cirro turns his head to glare at Linden. He simply flashes him a smile.

 

“Can you tell us what his name is?” Hoodie asks, startling Cirro. The latter had no idea they were awake.

 

“I guess it doesn’t really make a difference if we tell you or not,” mumbles Cirro, his eyes shifting to the side. “We don’t know his real name, but he’s known as the ‘King of the Flies’,” he explains, pausing for a second. “We thought you’d know, considering you’re from around here… right?”

 

“I am not from around here,” Hoodie chirps.

 

“I am, but I’ve never heard of him before.” Parappa says, removing his hands from his face. “Is he some kinda underground bigshot?” He wouldn’t be surprised if he is--there’s a bunch of musical artists nowadays that aren’t on record labels, but they’re very popular.

 

Linden speeds ahead of Cirro to open a door titled ‘BOSS’.

 

“I suppose you could say that! He’s pretty notorious around these parts….” replies Linden, swinging the door open.

 

“I’m done, boss.” Cirro says as he goes in, leaving Linden and Parappa outside. He still hasn’t let go of Hoodie.

 

A slight pause. Then, a low command. “Bring him in.”

 

Cirro motions for Linden to drop Parappa. He does, and he nudges the dog forward. Parappa shifts into the room, clasping his hands together.

 

The room is dim, a figure sitting at the end of said room. He’s facing away from the door, much to Parappa’s dismay. His curiosity is screaming at him to turn around. Cirro makes a whistling noise, and immediately the man turns around. Parappa’s eyes widen in shock.

 

_**“Prince Fleaswallow?”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only the beginning of the mass amounts of ocs i have planned for this fic.
> 
> and in case you're wondering, matt isnt the villain. hes just confused.

**Author's Note:**

> thank s for reading, feel free to yell at me for this terrible idea


End file.
